Kimi ga Kureta Mono
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Hakuryuu dan Shuu. Dengan kenangan musim panas terakhir dan janji persahabatan yang tak akan lekang. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan kita, hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, kenangan indah yang telah kita buat, janji perpisahan kita— —aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Birthday fic for Kuroka.


_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ookina kibou wasurenai_

_Juu nen go no hachigatsu_

_Mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet_

_In August 10 years later._

_The best memories..._

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan kita, hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, kenangan indah yang telah kita buat, janji perpisahan kita—

—aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

(Tak akan pernah melupakan segala hal yang telah kau berikan padaku.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi ga Kureta Mono**

'**What You Gave Me'**

**(Things You Gave to Me)**

**Hakuryuu and Shuu oneshot songfiction**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Song: Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (10 years after ver.) © Machida Norihiko**

**Dedicated to my beloved oneechan, to my still-beloved-person, to all of people who support me, to all of friends I ever make—**

—**and to you, as a reader**

**Enjoy please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it?_

* * *

**Shuu's POV**

_Deai wa futto shita shunkan kaerimichi no kousaten de_

_Koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaerou"_

_Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home._

_You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."_

Aku masih mengingatnya. Kala itu aku berjalan pulang sendirian melalui pepohonan rindang. Sebuah tas sederhana buatan ibuku tergantung di pundakku. Beberapa kupu-kupu dan burung menemani perjalanan singkatku. Aku masih ingat nyanyian mereka, yang kala itu seolah ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita bahagia padaku.

Aku masih ingat—

"Shuu!"

—kala itu kau memanggil namaku.

"...Hakuryuu ya? Kalau tidak salah kita sekelas bukan?"

Kala itu kau tersenyum malu-malu, sementara aku hanya bisa membalasmu dengan senyuman canggung. Kemudian senyuman itu melebar, dan kau mengulurkan sebelah tanganmu padaku.

"Yup, namaku Hakuryuu! Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya, Shuu?"

Saking terpananya aku sampai lupa menanyakan dari mana kau tahu namaku.

_Boku wa terekusa sou ni kaban de kao wo kakushi nagara_

_Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo_

_While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,_

_In truth, I was very, very happy._

"Nah, karena kita sudah sudah berteman, ayo sekarang kita pulang bersama!"

"..."

Aku masih ingat, kala itu wajahku memanas. Kualihkan pandanganku, menatap tanah yang dipenuhi bunga dan rerumputan. Apa saja, asal tidak melihat kedua matanya.

"Lho, Shuu? Ada apa denganmu?"

Oh tidak, ia akan mendekat—

"—Kyaaaa!"

Kala itu, (kuakui) aku telah melakukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Mundur kemudian jatuh terguling seraya menutupi wajahku dengan tas yang sedari tadi kubawa. Kuharap ia tak melihat wajahku yang sepertinya memerah.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti perempuan?"

Ucapannya waktu itu membuat dahiku berkedut.

"Aku tidak—"

Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih tasku dan mengambilnya dengan sigap. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_Nee_, aku tidak tahu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu. Manis sih, tapi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan pulang ini sebelum orang tua kita marah karena kita pulang terlambat."

Kedua mata merahnya menatapku dengan kilauan yang begitu indah. Huh, baru saja mengenalku ia sudah sok begitu.

"—payah." ucapku sembari menerima bantuan tangannya untuk berdiri.

(Sejujurnya, waktu itu aku sangat senang.)

* * *

**Hakuryuu's POV**

_Aa hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku_

_Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely._

"Hakuryuu, lihat! Ada kembang api!"

Waktu itu, aku refleks medongakkan kepala ke arah langit malam. Menatap warna-warni yang mekar di tengah gelapnya langit. Berkilau bagaikan bintang, namun dengan cahaya yang lebih kuat.

"Kembang api itu indah ya, Hakuryuu?"

Kedua _ruby_-ku berpindah menatap sosok yang ada di sebelahku ini. Entah sejak kapan kami selalu berdua seperti ini. Kadang terasa aneh bila dipikirkan. Namun hal itu tidaklah jadi masalah bagi kami di saat itu.

Shuu selalu tersenyum. Senyuman penuh kebaikan hati yang sanggup meluluhkan siapa saja. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa membencinya. Tapi bagaikan kembang api yang mekar dan berpendar sejenak di langit malam yang kelam ini—

—ia selalu terlihat kesepian.

_Aa kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru _

_Ah, the wind flows along with time._

Helaian angin kembali menerpa tubuh kami. Sejuk, tapi tidak terlalu dingin untuk ukuran angin malam. Shuu memejamkan matanya, seolah bercengkrama dengan belaian angin. Senyuman itu tak pernah lekang juga dari bibirnya—

—kenangan ini, aku tak akan melupakannya.

* * *

**Shuu's POV**

_Ureshiku tte tanoshiku tte bouken mo iroiro shita ne_

_Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

_So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

Aku juga masih mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu—

"Hakuryuu~ _water guuuun_!"

"Shuu! Jangan bermain-main dengan selang itu!"

"Kenapa? Biasanya kita juga bermain kan?"

"Jangan dengan air, nanti markas kita jadi ikut tersiram."

"Fuh, Hakuryuu jadi tidak asyik lagi."

"Siapa bilang—"

"—hyaaaa!"

—kau menerjangku hingga aku terjatuh di atas rerumputan, tak peduli akan tanah yang kala itu tengah basah oleh air. Kau mulai menggelitikiku, kemudian aku membalasmu. Tanpa sadar kita jadi menghabiskan waktu dengan bergulat di atas rerumputan. Kala itu kita tak peduli akan bagaimana baju kita menjadi kotor karena terkena lumpur. Bagaimana wajah kita jadi jelek sekali. Bagaimana rambut kita dihiasi oleh helaian rumput—

—kala itu, yang kita lakukan hanyalah tertawa.

(menikmati hari-hari yang menyenangkan ini bersamamu—

—kuharap hari-hari yang seperti ini bisa terus berlangsung selamanya.)

* * *

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume Ookina kibou wasurenai_

_Juu nen go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" Sakendeita koto_

_Shiteita yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it._

_The best memories..._

"_Tidak apa-apa—_

—_sepuluh tahun lagi, di bulan Agustus yang sama... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku janji."_

* * *

_Aa natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owacchau kara_

_Aa taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite_

_Ah, summer break will be over in a little longer too, so_

_Ah, the sun and moon get along._

"—kita akan pindah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir."

"..."

"Kau harus menikmati liburan terakhirmu di pulau ini, _nee_?"

"..."

"...aku ingin tetap di sini."

"Ibu tahu itu. Tapi Ayahku akan dipindahtugaskan, kita harus ikut dengannya."

"..."

"Shuu?"

"...baiklah, aku mengerti."

* * *

"—apa maksudmu! ?"

"..Maafkan aku."

"Tidak bisa! Kita ini teman kan? Apa kau sudah lupa akan janji kita untuk terus bersama! ?"

"Tapi—"

"—aku akan membantumu! Kita akan bicara dengan orang tuamu! Atau mungkin kita bisa tinggal bersama di rumahku! Jadi... jadi kumohon—"

"—kumohon jangan menyerah!"

"..."

"...maaf."

"..."

"...tch. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kau, kalian, apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan, hah! ? kenapa orang tuamu memintamu untuk ikut pindah? Kenapa kau menuruti mereka? Kenapa kalian menyakitiku sampai seperti ini! ?"

"Hakuryuu—"

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"Ah, tung—"

"..."

(Kala itu, aku tahu bahwa kita sama-sama menjatuhkan air mata.)

* * *

**Hakuryuu's POV**

_Kanashiku tte sabishiku tte kenka mo iroiro shita ne_

_Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

_So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

Dipikir-pikir, sudah seminggu ini aku menghindari Shuu. Selama itu, ia terus saja berusaha untuk berbicara denganku. Masalahnya aku sedang tak mampu untuk melihat wajahnya saat itu. Bicara pun, tak akan ada yang bisa kami ubah. Shuu akan pergi. Sementara aku akan tertinggal di sini. Kemudian, kenangan kami akan memudar secara perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya ingatan itu akan benar-benar lenyap ditelan masa.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

"Hakuryuu!"

Kalau aku berhenti, maka ia akan pergi—

"Hakuryu! Jangan lari!"

—kalau aku mendengarkannya, maka ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi—

"Hakuryuu! Kumohon dengarkanlah aku!"

'Blam!'

Pintu markas rahasia (kami) itu kubanting keras. Kusandarkan punggungku di balik pintu untuk mengganjal satu-satunya tempat masuk menuju rumah kecil itu. Shuu masih berdiri di balik pintu ini, menggedor pintu sembari meneriakkan namaku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menggigit bibir dan menutup telinga.

Aku tak ingin mendengar teriakan pilunya dan aku juga tak ingin ia mendengar tangisku.

* * *

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" sakendeita koto_

_Shiteita yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You"_

_From the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it._

_The best memories..._

"—_Terima kasih."_

"_Tidak, terima kasih."_

"_Aku bersyukur—"_

"_He, hei! Jangan menangis ah. Nanti aku jadi ikut sedih..."_

"—_selamanya—"_

_(Jadilah temanku selamanya.)_

* * *

**Shuu's POV**

_Totsuzen no tenkou de dou shiyou mo naku_

_Tegami kaku yo denwa mo suru yo Wasurenaide ne boku no koto wo_

_itsumademo futari no kichi no naka_

_There's nothing I can do about the sudden change of schools,_

_So I'll write letters, I'll call you, so please don't forget about me_

_Forever, inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

Hakuryuu benar-benar marah padaku.

Bukannya aku tak mengerti kenapa ia marah. Kalau jadi Hakuryuu pun, aku pasti akan kesal. Aku juga tak ingin bila kami harus berpisah seperti ini. Aku tak ingin pergi, karena mungkin saja aku tak bisa lagi kembali ke saat-saat seperti ini. Seandainya suatu saat nanti kami bertemu lagi pun, semuanya pasti akan berubah.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tak ada, selain berusaha untuk terus bersamanya hingga akhir waktuku tingal di sini.

Karena itu, kumohon—

—ayo kita buat kenangan indah yang banyak. Begitu banyak hingga kita tak harus menyesal ketika berpisah nanti.

'_...Hakuryuu,'_

'_Aku menulis surat untukmu, karena kau selalu menghindar ketika aku mengajakmu bicara.'_

'_Kau tahu, aku juga tak ingin pindah. Aku masih ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu, aku masih ingin belajar bersama, bermain bersama, tertawa dan menangis bersama—'_

'—_sayangnya aku sedang tidak keadaan untuk bebas memilih.'_

'_Karena itu kumohon,'_

'_Ayo kita habiskan libur musim panas terakhir ini berdua. Ayo buat banyak kenangan hingga kita selalu bisa saling mengingat satu sama lain bila kesepian. Ayo kita jalani bersama, hingga tak akan ada satu pun penyesalan yang kita rasakan.'_

'_Karena walau berpisah pun, aku tak akan melupakan Hakuryuu. Aku akan terus menulis surat atau meneleponmu. Aku akan terus mengingatmu. Kemudian aku pasti akan kembali ke tempat ini.'_

'_Karena itu—'_

'—_terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman yang kusayangi.'_

'_Shuu.'_

(terasa bagai) selamanya, di markas rahasia milik kita berdua.

* * *

**Hakuryuu's POV**

'—_terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman yang kusayangi.'_

'_Shuu.'_

Sebuah kertas kugenggam erat di tanganku. Seketika itu juga kakiku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan loker yang masih terbuka lebar itu. Aku melesat gesit, menuju satu tempat pasti yang mana aku tahu bahwa ia akan berada di sana.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi waktu kami untuk bersama.

Karena itu, kumohon—

—Tuhan, buatlah sisa waktu yang singkat ini terasa bagai selamanya.

'BRAK!'

"Ha-hakuryuu? Hati-hati kalau membuka pintu—"

Kemudian aku menerjangnya. Memeluk tubuh Shuu seerat yang kubisa. Memeluknya erat sembari menyembunyikan tangis samarku di belakang pundaknya. Kuharap interaksi bisu ini dapat membuat segalanya lebih baik, asalkan—

"...Hakuryuu? kau menangis?"

—sial. Ia menyadari bahwa aku menangis.

(yang mana artinya aku harus membuang harga diri lagi di hadapannya.)

Tidak menunggu jawabku, ia membalas pelukan eratku.

Kemudian selama beberapa menit ke depan kami hanya membisu, masih berharap agar pikiran dan isi hati masihng-masing dapat saling tersampaikan.

* * *

**Shuu's POV**

_Kimi to natsu no owari zutto hanashite_

_Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame_

_Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai_

_Kimi ga saigo made ookikute wo futtekureta koto_

_Kitto wasurenai_

_Dakara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni..._

_I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer_

_After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars._

_I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks._

_I'm sure I will never forget_

_That you waved your hand with all your strength to the end._

_So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity..._

Hari-hari sesudahnya kita lalui dengan banyak tawa dan tangis. Pagi harinya kita akan bemain dan berlari sepuasnya hingga ujung kemampuan kita. Mencoba dan belajar sebanyak-banyaknya untuh menambah ilmu pengetahuan. Tertawa sepuasnya sebagai bentuk ekspresi kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan.

Kemudian malamnya kita memandang bintang berdua. Menamai rasi-rasi bintang di langit sembari menunggu datangnya bintang jatuh yang tak kunjung turun. Tertawa hambar sambil saling berusaha menghapus air mata, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kesedihan sedikit demi sedikit.

Sama seperti matahari yang akan terbenam, sisa waktu ini akan segera habis. Sementara kita selalu memperingati habisnya hari dengan mengukir goresan di dinding markas rahasia ini sebelum kembali memandangi bintang-bintang. Tiap kali, air matamu selalu mengalir makin deras. Sementara aku yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa hanya turut menangis sembari menggenggam tanganmu.

Hakuryuu tak pernah menangis sebelumnya, kan?

"Sejujurnya aku bangga karena bisa membuat anak bebal sepertimu menangis selama satu liburan penuh seperti ini, tapi ternyata aku memang lebih suka melihat Hakuryuu yang ceria dan berisik." Kau menatapku dengan alis yang berkerut dan pipi yang menggembung. Aku hanya tertawa (sambil menangis). Mana seram wajahmu bila dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Kau lebih berisik, tahu." Kau membuang muka. Lagi-lagi sikap '_tsun-tsun_'mu itu kumat lagi.

Ah, tanpa terasa ini akan jadi malam terakhirku di kota ini. Malam terakhir kami untuk memandang bintang berdua di bawah permadani rumput ini. Malam terakhir yang kami habiskan berdua seperti ini.

"Besok kau jangan menangis lho ya, Hakuryuu. Malu kalau banyak orang yang melihatmu menangis sampai ingusan seperti ini." candaku.

"Aku tidak pernah menangis sampai ingusan!"

Tanda perempatan terpatri di , wajah marahmu memang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Sebentar lagi...

Besok...

Aku tidak bisa—

"—Hakuryu."

"S-Shuu? Kenapa tiba-tiba memeluk begini?"

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku takut.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Hakuryuu.

Aku tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangan ini. Aku tak ingin kita berhenti bercanda. Aku tak ingin berhenti berada bersama denganmu.

Aku tak ingin melupakan Hakuryuu.

"...takut..."

"...tak apa, aku juga takut."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku... bisa beradaptasi nantinya..."

"Aku juga tak tahu apa aku bisa tetap seperti biasa semenata kau tak ada nantinya."

"Kita belum menamatkan game Golden Sun kita..."

"Nanti akan kutamatkan untukmu."

"Kita belum memperbaiki pintu markas yang kau rusak..."

"Aku akan membetulkannya. Aku juga akan merawat tempat ini sampai kau kembali."

"...Aku tidak ingin...berpisah...hiks...Hakuryuu..."

"...Aku tahu. Tapi kau bilang kau harus ikut pergi kan? Makanya—"

"—tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Shuu."

Aku tidak ingin beranjak dari pelukan hangat ini.

"..."

"Shuu, ternyata aku sangat menyukaimu."

Mimpi pun tak apa, asalkan saat seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

Ah, hari esok pun datang (mau tak mau).

Hari ini, keluargaku akan benar-benar pindah. Koper dan barang-barang sudah diletakkan di bagasi pesawat. Aku sudah berdiri di bandara—

"Shuu."

—masih dengan kenangan musim panas yang tak terlupakan.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar pergi ya. Kurasa aku akan kesepian."

"...Hakuryuu, kau menangis lagi."

"Bukan tahu, mataku kemasukan debu."

"Bohongnya payah~"

"Hei, Shuu—"

"—terima kasih."

Hening sejenak. Aku memejamkan mata dua detik sebelum kembali menatap matamu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Hakuryuu."

"Tidak, aku yang bersyukur—kh."

"He, hei! Jangan menangis ah. Nanti aku jadi ikut sedih..."

"Berisik! Siapa suruh pakai acara pindah rumah segala!"

"Maaf..."

"...tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"_Nee_, Hakuryuu. Ayo kita buat janji—"

"—sepuluh tahun lagi, di bulan Agustus yang sama... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku janji. Bagaimana Hakuryuu? Apa kau mau menungguku?"

"Bodoh... tentu saja aku akan—"

'_Kepada penumpang pesawat, harap segera masuk karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas.'_

"Oh, sudah waktunya."

"Bye, Hakuryuu. Aku janji akan segera tulis surat dan sms, lalu telepon, lalu kirim fax dan nanti kita bisa _chatting_ lewat YM, facebook, twitter—"

"—Shuu, jangan lebay."

"Hehe, maafkan aku."

"..."

"Satu lagi, Hakuryuu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ijinkan aku memelukmu—

—dan menyampaikan satu kalimat terakhir ini, agar tak ada penyesalan di antara kita—

"..."

—sebelum akhirnya waktu kembali berjalan dan jarak di antara kita makin menjauh.

"...Terima kasih, Shuu."

Aku masih bisa merasakan tetesan air matanya di ujung jemariku.

"—sampai bertemu lagi."

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume Ookina kibou wasurenai_

_Juu nen go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" sakendeita koto_

_Shiteita yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it._

_The best memories..._

"_Aku juga, ternyata sangat menyukai Hakuryuu."_

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat akhir musim panas, di markas rahasia milik kita berdua.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Saikou no omoide wo..._

_The best memories..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Seisi kota perlahan berubah, sedikit demi sedikit silih berganti. Siklus berputar dan mengulangi hari-hari yang sama namun berbeda. Walau langit masihlah sama, walau sehari masih tetap duapuluh empat jam—

—banyak yang berubah.

Hakuryuu kembali berkaca pada dirinya. Banyak hal yang telah berubah darinya. Garis wajah, tinggi badan, gestur tubuh, rasanya ia jadi berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Ia juga berpikir, sejauh apakah Shuu telah berubah? Apakah senyumnya masih tetap sama? Apakah rambut hitam lembutnya masih tetap pendak? Tambah panjangkah? Apakah mata _onyx_ kelabunya masih tetap berkilau seperti dulu?

Kadang Hakuryuu menjadi sangat merindukannya.

Maka dari itu, Hakuryuu akan selalu menunggu. Bertahun-tahun, setiap harinya ia akan kembali ke markas rahasia ini untuk mencari secercah harapan. Atau mungkin hanya mengenang kisah masa lalu sebagai pelipur hati.

Hari ini pun, sebenarnya ia tak yakin bila Shuu akan datang.

Walau kini sudah bulan Agustus, dan Hakuryuu seudah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh tiga tahun ini. Walau tempat ini masih selalu sama, seolah membekukan waktu mereka.

Ia masih menunggu, walau belum tentu hari ini juga Shuu akan kembali.

Di tangannya sebuah bunga putih, kelopaknya terbang tertiup angin. Mendarat di helai rambut hitam milik seseorang.

Tunggu dulu. Rambut... hitam?

"Hakuryuu,"

"...Shuu?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Hakuryuu. Aku pulang, hehe~"

"...kau lama sekali, Shuu."

Hakuryuu bergegas untuk mendekap sosok yang telah lama tak ia jumpa itu. Pelukan hangat yang ringan, seolah ia takut bahwa Shuu akan hancur bila ia peluk terlalu erat di saat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Tidak,terima kasih—"

"—terima kasih karena sudah mau menyayangiku."

* * *

_Tak ada kenangan yang lebih baik dari segala aksih sayang yang kau berikan._

Sepuluh tahun lagi, musim panas pada bulan Agustus, di markas rahasia milik kita berdua.

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI-NEECHAN! TAT /telatwoi

jadi ini birthday gift season 2 dari saya(eh yang season satu belum nyampe ya?)

Jangan khawatir, nanti ada season tiganya kok, sebagai tebusan karena saya telat mulu 83 /eh?

Ceritanya ini fanfic Hurt/comfort, tapi saya ingin lebih mengutamakan kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayang. Dan saya dapet ide fanfic ini tepat setelah dengerin lagunya di ED Anohana. Lagunya sedih banget, mana ini saya mau lulus sekolah juga ;_;

Dan ini birthday fic untuk neechan lho yaa~ /apasih

semoga isinya berkenan huhuhuhiks

Kebahagiaan itu tidak harus berupa hal-hal yang besar, eksentrik, dan cantik. Hal yang bagi kita mudah dan kecil sekali pun, dapat memberikan banyak kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Meski mungkin Neechan tidak sadar, Yuki-neechan telah memberikan banyak kebahagiaan pada saya (dan semua adik-adik neechan). Karena itu kami semua sangat menyayangi Neechan. Jadi, mari kita semua berpelukaaaan~ /plak!

(tulisan saya malu-maluin ah)

Oke,oke. Saya mau undur diri dulu ya?

Comment?

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
